MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk06/PREVIEW.SB2
SB2 and SBTXT. Strings 0x20-0x87 Program name and version. SB2 1.00 MAINMENU 0x8B-0x9A 1 INTRO 0x9D-0xAC 2 SUMMARIE 0xAF-0xBE 3 CONCEPTS 0xC4-0xF8 Welcome to a screen preview of the StarBurst program. 0xFC-0xFD Yo 0x100-0x12C ur apprenticeship is beginning. Do you have 0x130-0x161 your workbook handy? Your workbook and StarBurst 0x165-0x17D itself will train you to 0x180-0x199 become a system builder. 0x19E-0x1D0 But first, just relax and be a user. Take a three- 0x1D4-0x1FD minute look at an amazing system building 0x200-0x207 INTRO 0x20C-0x213 prompt " 0x216-0x223 INTRODUCTIONS 0x225 " 0x227-0x230 PROMPT "" 0x231-0x239 PROMPT "" 0x23B-0x27D Prompt "Though StarBurst isn't human, it can have a conversation of 0x280-0x284 tool. 0x28B-0x2BF Make a choice from the menu below by typing a number 0x2C3-0x2F7 and pressing the RETURN key. If you make a mistake, 0x2FB-0x2FD use 0x300-0x306 sorts" 0x308-0x319 Prompt "with you." 0x31B-0x323 Prompt "" 0x3235-0x36B Prompt "To have that conversation you must press return each time you " 0x36D-0x37D prompt "finish ty 0x380-0x3A7 ping or reading so StarBurst hears you." 0x3A9-0x3B1 prompt "" 0x3B3-0x3FA prompt "Now you'll introduce yourself. Watch what happens as StarBurst " 0x3FC-0x3FD pr 0x400-0x444 ompt "talks to you in the communications area at the bottom of your " 0x446-0x455 prompt "screen." 0x457-0x45F Prompt "" 0x461-0x47D Ask for &name& with prompt "P 0x480-0x496 lease type your name " 0x498-0x4DE Display " Best of luck in your system-building apprenticeship, &name&." 0x4E0-0x4E9 display "" 0x4EB-0x4FD display "Wondering 0x500-0x527 how your name appeared in that message?" 0x529-0x532 display "" 0x534-0x57B display "A StarBurst feature can take a variable (in this case a name)," 0x57D d 0x580-0x5A7 the DELETE (RUBOUT) key and type again. 0x600-0x607 SUMMARIE 0x60B-0x61A GO GO 0x637-0x673 In just a few short hours, you will know enough to design an 0x677-0x67D automat 0x680-0x687 CONCEPTS 0x68B-0x69A BUILDER BUILDER 0x69D-0x6AC CHOICE CHOICE 0x6AF-0x6BE LINKING LINK 0x6C1-0x6D0 MENU MENU 0x6D3-0x6E2 MENUTREEMENUTREE 0x6E5-0x6F4 OPERATOROPERATOR 0x6F7-0x6FD SYSTEM 0x700-0x708 SYSTEM 0x70B-0x71A TASK TASKDEF 0x739-0x769 StarBurst is simple and straightforward. In fact, 0x76D-0x77D you may already b 0x780-0x79C e familiar with the program's 0x7A0-0x7CF concepts. But if you aren't, simply type one of 0x7D3-0x7FD the words below and press RETURN to get mor 0x800-0x807 BUILDER 0x80E-0x844 A builder is a system designer who creates a StarBurst 0x848-0x87A menutree. This person decides what a computerized 0x880-0x887 USER 0x88E-0x8BF A user is the person who runs the system designed 0x8C3-0x8F5 by a StarBurst builder. The user types the name of 0x8F9-0x8FE the S- 0x900-0x907 MENU 0x90E-0x944 A menu is generally a list of choices. Each choice is 0x948-0x97D linked to either another menu or a task in the menutre 0x980-0x987 MENUTREE 0x98E-0x9C2 A menutree is a series of menus and tasks which make 0x9C6-0x9FE up a system. Like a family tree or organization chart, = 0xA00-0xA07 CHOICE 0xA0E-0xA43 A choice is a selection on a menu. A choice is linked 0xA47-0xA6A to either another menu or to a task. 0xA80-0xA81 e 0xA85-0xA90 information. 0xAE4-0xAFE After you have made all th) 0xB00-0xB07 LINK 0xB0E-0xB40 Linking is the function that ties a StarBurst menu 0xB44-0xB72 tree together. Unless the choices on the menus 0xB76-0xB7E are link< 0xB80-0xB87 EXIT 0xB8C-0xB8F Exit 0xC80-0xCBC isplay "entered by the operator and display it on the screen 0xCC0-0xCC5 just" 0xCC7-0xCFD display "one of the handy building devices you'll learn 0xD00-0xD10 as you progress" 0xD12-0xD37 display "through your apprenticeship." 0xD39-0xD42 display "" 0xD44-0xD7D Pause "Press return now, &name&, to go back to your first 0xD80-0xD90 menu of choices." 0xE00-0xE25 ed system for your business or office. 0xE2A-0xE66 Here's what you will do. A sample system is included on your 0xE6A-0xE7D StarBurst disk. It 0xE80-0xEA6 is a simple customer management system, 0xEAA-0xEE7 called MODEL, which you will use, examine, and remodel. With 0xEEB-0xEFD MODEL on the screen 0xF00-0xF29 and your workbook on your desk, you will 0xF2D-0xF57 learn how to build a system with StarBurst. 0xF5C-0xF7D You can move through the tutorial 0xF80-0xF97 at a leisurely or rapid 0xF9B-0xFD5 pace. The more MicroPro products you own and use, the more 0xFD9-0xFFE StarBurst can do for you. StarBurst 0x1000-0x1012 unites the growing 0x1016-0x1052 MicroPro family of products and uses many commands common to 0x1056-0x1061 all of them. 0x1080-0x1087 GO 0x109A-0x10CA PREVIEW This lesson gives you a screen preview 0x10CE-0x10FE of StarBurst. You are already halfway through t" 0x1100-0x110F his lesson which 0x1113-0x114C gives you an introduction to the program and the tutorial. 0x115D-0x117E THE OPERATOR'S VIEW In this le# 0x1180-0x1193 sson you take a look 0x1197-0x11D5 at the MODEL system from the operator's point of view. You can 0x11D9-0x11FE run quickly through the system, selec$ 0x1200-0x121B ting only one or two of the 0x121F-0x125E four choices MODEL offers on its MAINMENU. Or you can take your 0x1262-0x127E time, and select every choic% 0x1280-0x128F e on every menu. 0x12A2-0x12CE THE BUILDER`S VIEW In this lesson you will 0x12D2-0x12FE take a closer look at the MODEL system and d& 0x1300-0x1311 iscover how it was 0x1315-0x1329 built with StarBurst. 0x133B-0x136A THE BUILDER`S TRADE This lesson will show you 0x136E-0x137E how to use StarB' 0x1380-0x13A0 urst to remodel the MODEL system. 0x13B2-0x13E2 A BROADER VIEW The final lesson includes hints 0x13E6-0x13FE for keeping track of the( 0x1400-0x1426 system building you do with StarBurst. 0x1480-0x1492 e choices you want 0x1496-0x14BA from this menu, press the ESCape key. 0x1580-0x15B5 system must do and how each task should be done. For 0x15B9-0x15EF example, a builder may decide that an inventory system 0x15F3-0x15FE requires mo, 0x1600-0x162A ving and copying certain files and running 0x162E-0x1665 a report with InfoStar's report program. The design of 0x1669-0x167E all menus and the con1 0x1680-0x16A8 tarBurst menu tree and makes choices from 0x16AC-0x16DE menus to automate tasks. But the user does not see 0x16E2-0x16FE "behind the scenes" to the d4 0x1700-0x1703 e. 0x1707-0x173B A builder creates menus to reflect the system design. 0x1740-0x1773 The menu building screen with its list of available 0x1777-0x177E command6 0x1780-0x1787 TASKDEF 0x178E-0x17BF A task is an operation that will be performed when 0x17C3-0x17F5 a system is used. When the builder designs a task, 0x17F9-0x17FE he or0 0x1800-0x182D she use keywords that direct StarBurst to do 0x1831-0x1865 such things as check for files, copy or rename them, 0x1869-0x1878 or run programs. 0x187D-0x187E T9 0x1880-0x189D struction of all tasks in the 0x18A1-0x18C5 menutree are the work of the builder. 0x18CA-0x18FC The builder enters a password for each system he or 0x18FE 2 0x1904-0x1933 she designs and thus becomes the sole proprietor 0x1937-0x196B of that system. An operator can build or remodel an 0x196F-0x197E already existin3 0x1980-0x19A0 g system only by pressing ^B and 0x19A4-0x19BF typing the correct password. 0x1A00-0x1A14 esign of menus or the 0x1A18-0x1A46 construction of tasks. To do so, the user must 0x1A4A-0x1A78 press ^B and enter the correct password for the 0x1A7C-0x1A7E sy5 0x1A80-0x1A84 stem. 0x1B00-0x1B2E s is much like the WordStar editing screen. A 0x1B32-0x1B69 menu can take many shapes and forms. Some menus present 0x1B6D-0x1B7E lists of choices 7 0x1B80-0x1BA3 and others simply provide additional 0x1BA7-0x1BDC information about the system. The menu you're looking 0x1BE0-0x1BFE at now, for example, offers in8 0x1C00-0x1C19 formation and not choices. 0x1C80-0x1CB1 he task building screen provides all the commands, 0x1CB5-0x1CE8 keywords, and reference aids necessary to construct 0x1CEC-0x1CFE a task. Like menu: 0x1D00-0x1D20 s, tasks can be edited,but unlike 0x1D24-0x1D54 menus, they have a structured form that you must 0x1D58-0x1D5E follow. 0x1D80-0x1DA5 hereas the form of a menu is flexible. 0x1DFE B 0x1E00-0x1E27 ed to another menu or to a task, nothing 0x1E2B-0x1E58 will happen when an operator selects a choice. 0x1E83-0x1EB6 this "tree" grows down from the top. See the User's 0x1EBA-0x1EEC Map and your workbook for many graphic examples of 0x1EF0-0x1EF9 menutrees. 0x1F00-0x1F39 The terms "system" and "menutree" are used interchangeably 0x1F3D-0x1F56 in the StarBurst tutorial. 0x1F80-0x1F87 OPERATOR 0x1F8E-0x1FC4 An operator is the person who runs the system designed 0x1FC8-0x1FFE by a StarBurst builder. The operator types the name o@ 0x2000 f 0x2004-0x203A the StarBurst menutree and makes choices from menus to 0x203E-0x2074 automate tasks. But the operator does not see how the 0x2078-0x207E menus A 0x2080-0x20B2 and tasks are constructed. To do so, the user must 0x20B6-0x20E4 press ^B and enter the correct password for the 0x20E8-0x20EE system. 0x2100-0x2104 stem. 0x21A0-0x2200 Program name and version. SBTXT 0.94 ? 0x2202 ? 0x2220-0x2280 See above. SBTXT 0.94 ? 0x2282 ? 0x22A0-0x2300 See above. SBTXT 0.94 ? 0x2302 ? 0x2320-0x2380 See above. SBTXT 0.94 ? 0x2382 ? 0x23A0-0x23FF See above. SBTXT 0.94